TRIPOFOBIA
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: A Greg algo le ha picado en el cuerpo, algo que desencadenara en el efectos secundarios sobre su físico.


Este es el primer fic que envio de la serie de libros "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" No es un Yaoi, pero aun así espero que les guste, es de un solo capitulo.

Besos, no se preocupen pronto subiré capítulos a los otros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo único.**

Este día desperté sintiendo una terrible comezón a la altura del hombro derecho, no podía controlarla, parecía un perro con sarna y me fui al baño, quizás la ducha me lo calmaría un poco, pero el escozor era terrible.

Encendí las llaves del agua y cuando estaba la temperatura que quería, me despojé de la ropa interior que traía puesta y me meti debajo del agua. Nada servía la comezón no sedia, me vesti como pude, luego me observé el hombro al espejo y se veía una mancha de color roja muy grande en el hombro, tomé un poco de pomada, me puse la playera y me fui al comedor.

Mamá me vio rascándome y me preguntó que me pasaba y le comenté que me había despertado con una comezón en el hombro derecho que no podía calmar con nada.

Ella se acercó a mi y me alzó la playera, me preguntó que si nada me había picado mientras estaba afuera en el jardín cuando sali a recoger luciérnagas y le dije que no, por que si así hubiera sido, la comezón me hubiera empezado ayer en la noche en vez de hoy en la mañana, entonces papá subió a mi habitación con una lata de desinfectante y la comenzó a rociar.

Terminé mi desayuno con mucho trabajo, incluso mamá me dijo que si la comezón me molestaba demasiado que no fuera al colegio y que me llevaría al médico, le dije que no era para tanto que a lo mejor en el transcurso del día se me pasaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pero no fue así, ese escozor comenzó a extenderse por enfrente del hombro y a abrazarme el ante brazo . Yo quería llorar de la desesperación y frustración, mientras poco a poco la comezón me comenzaba a "comer" el resto del cuerpo.

El entrenador Malone y el entrenador Underwood me llevaron a la enfermería, la enfermera Powell observó que la roncha que tenía en la mañana ya se había extendido por un buen tramo de mi cuerpo, mojó un par de compresas con agua y sacó otros medicamentos y me los aplicó, incluso después de unos minutos me preguntó como me sentía y yo negué, la comezón no se calmaba sino todo lo contrario.

El director que entró en esos momentos dijo que lo más prudente sería hablarle a mis papás para que fueran a recogerme y me llevaran al médico.

Rowley me trajó mi mochila hasta la enfermería y mi mamá llegó 20 minutos después, el entrenado Malone me ayudó a llegar hasta el auto y me subieron con cuidado en la parte de atrás donde me recostaron.

Mamá dio las gracias y me llevó al hospital.

Ahí los doctores preocupados me realizaron un montón de pruebas, diciendo que jamás habían visto una roncha así y me hicieron preguntas de cuando me había comenzado a sentir así, yo les respondía como podía, la comezón ya casi no me dejaba ni hablar, papá llegó cuando me estaban sacando un poco de sangre incluso la rojez ya se veía un poco debajo de mi cuello.

Varias horas duraron con las pruebas e incluso llegaban y llegaban doctores atraídos por mi caso y todos me sugerían estudios diferentes y medicamentos diferentes, hasta que sin más ideas mandaron a traer a un médico dermatólogo de Washington, el cual llegó a eso de las 7 de la noche.

Este era un hombre de cabello blanco y lentes de concha, al verme le pidió mis papás que me quitaran la ropa menos la interior, en lo que el dejaba su petaquin en la pequeña mesilla que estaba a un lado de la cama de la habitación que me habían dado, la mancha ya me cubría una gran parte de la cara.

Sacó un estetoscopio y comenzó a checarme.

Hizo un gesto que no me gustó nada y después de la revisión le dijo a mis padres que si podía hablar con ellos a solas ellos dijeron que si, y antes de salir de la habitación mi madre me vio preocupada.

Hablaron cerca de media hora entre esa platica el doctor dijo que se quedaría y le encargó a la enfermera de la noche que le avisara por cualquier cosa, mis papás volvieron a la habitación y mi madre me dio un beso en la cabeza, yo ya lloraba por la desesperación

Las horas pasaron y yo no podía dormir a eso de la 1 de la mañana la vejiga comenzó a molestarme y me sente en la cama y poco a poco me puse de pie, papá me vio y me ayudó a llegar al tocador, con lo que con mucho cuidado, me ayudó a llevar el suero en su soporte, le di las gracias y entré al sanitario.

Cuando hacía mis necesidades, me rasqué otro poco sobre los vendajes que me habían puesto, pero ahora sentí un poco mojados los dedos y los retiré, los vi manchados de sangre, me extrañé, pero pensé que quizás me había rascado con mucha fuerza, le jalé al baño, me vesti y me dirigi al lavabo.

Me retiré un poco la bata del lado derecho y me quité con cuidado los vendajes, mojé un poco de papel y me lo apliqué en el hombro para retirarme la sangre, cuando retiré el papel e iba a doblarlo para tirarlo en el bote me extrañé que al ver que en el sangre había dibujado en el trozo del papel varias manchas circulares, grandes y de varios tamaños.

Con cuidado me giré a verme en el espejo y en cuestión de milisegundos pegué un grito, la piel que cubria mi hombro estaba abriendo y llenando de agujeros de diferentes tamaños, mamá entró corriendo al baño y me retiró la mano del hombro con mucho cuidado, le gritó a papá y él entró al baño también. Mi piel y cuerpo se estaban llenado de agujeros, los más pequeños eran del tamaño de un balín, incluso parecía que también sacaban pus y piedrecillas blancas, realmente se veía asqueroso.

La enfermera ya le había hablado al doctor y éste ya me esperaba en la habitación, con cuidado me retiraron los vendajes poniéndome en una posición que ellos describen como pronación, y me observaron, aquellos agujeros ya me cubrían casi un costado de la espalda y ya se veían listos para atacar mi antebrazo.

El doctor con unas pinzas que le pasaron, me retiró algunas de esas piedrecitas y las puso en un pequeño frasco y en otro puso las muestras de sangre y de pus, después les dijo a mis progenitores que yo sufria de nevus comedonicus, y que era un enfermedad donde un insecto me había picado y causado una infección la cual se me había introducido a toda la piel y que durante todo este tiempo se me habían incubado sus crias en mi cuerpo y que estas se fueron multiplicando en mi organismo y poniendo sus huevesillos dentro de el, en pocas palabras habían anidado dentro de mi y como los huevesillos ya eran demasiados y que buscaron alguna forma de salir y por eso empezó la comezón y ahora ellos ya habían logrado abrir agujeros en mi cuerpo y ahora comenzaba a parecer un queso gruyere. Incluso a través de esos agujeros se veían los huevesillos blancos incluso moviéndose.

Senti un escalofrío y papá preguntó si había alguna cura o manera de detenerlo y el doctor negó, diciéndoles a mis padres que esto ya no tenía solución, que mi cuerpo se iria llenado de agujeros, que eso haría que yo muera desangrado y que después de mi muerte si no me cremaban, lo que quedaba de mi cuerpo se iba a seguir agujerando.

Mi mamá dio un grito y dejándose caer en el sillón comenzó a llorar desconsolada, papá simplemente no podía creerlo y yo estaba en shock, no quería morir y menos de una forma tan terrible, asi que di un grito como jamás había gritado en mi vida.

De repente sentía que alguien me hablaba y me sacudia suavemente por el hombro, vi a mi madre quien me veía con preocupación.

Me vi en mi habitación y comprendí que todo había sido una pesadilla, le dije que no se preocupara y que me vestiría para el desayuno.

Mi madre asintió y bajó a la cocina, me puse de pie y me vestí y al ponerme la camisa no reparé en la rojez que se me empezaba a formar en el hombro y comenzaba a escocerme.

Fin


End file.
